


Don't Tease Me

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Hinata's friends love to tease him, Kissing, Kuzuryu and Soda are pure evil in Hinata's eyes, M/M, Neck Kissing, Teasing, Yaoi, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The guys are having their own sleep over since the girls are getting together tonight.Hinata has learned 3 things.1: His friends are dicks.2: Soda has a death wish.3: Komaeda's the dominant one.





	Don't Tease Me

"Just admit it already, we're all friends here, there's no shame in it." Soda smirked. They were in Hinata's dorm that he shared with Kuzuryu.

He really wishes he didn't agree to this 'guys night' bullshit. 

Hinata was sat on the floor, Kuzuryu, Tanaka, Hanamura, Soda and Komaeda were staring at him.

"I'm not admitting to anything." Hinata snapped.

"Hinata it's not a big dig. Does it really matter who tops?" Komaeda asked with an innocent smile.

Hinata blushed darkly. "YES IT MATTERS!" He really didn't understand how Komaeda could talk about their sex life so casually.

"So you admit that Komaeda does usually top?" Soda questioned, taking out a video camera to get his answer on film.

A light blush appeared on Hinata's cheeks as he looked away. "Tsk, get that camera out of my face, I'm not saying anything!" Komaeda tackled him, making him grunt in surprise.

"Admit it Hinata! Admit I'm more dominant than you!" Komaeda chuckled as he tried to pin Hinata's arms above his head.

Hinata struggled against him. "I-I won't admit anything like that! Get off me!" He snapped, but Komaeda managed to pin his arms down with a laugh.

Soda got a close up of them with the camera. "If we sell this to Nanami we'll make a fortune." Kuzuryu laughed loudly.

Tanaka shook his head in amusement while Hanamura was trying not to get turned on. 

"I'm gonna kill you all!" Hinata snapped, glaring at each of them in annoyance, the blush on his face never leaving. 

"Yeah right, as if you could!" Komaeda teased, leaning down and nibbling on Hinata's neck. Hinata yelped loudly causing the other guys to laugh.

Hinata growled in annoyance and continued to struggle against him. "DAMMIT LET ME UP YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I think it's clear who wears the pants in that relationship." Kuzuryu smirked.

"Naturally. It was obvious from the start that Komaeda was dominant." Tanaka said calmly, a smile on his face.

"HE IS NOT!" Komaeda smirked down at him, leaning down quickly causing Hinata to jump slightly.

It was then that Hinata realized their position. Komaeda was sitting on his stomach and pressing down on his arms with his hands, leaning down close enough so Komaeda's hair tickled his face. Komaeda was grinning brightly at him as they looked into each others eyes.

"Jeez Hinata, I'm just messing around, no need to get so upset." Komaeda chuckled in amusement. Hinata blushed harder and looked away.

"Come on give us some action! You know how women are when it comes to BL, the more intense it gets the more it's worth! They'll pay good money for this." Soda commented as he got closer to them with the camera.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS!?" Hinata shrieked.

Komaeda leaned down and started kissing and biting Hinata's neck, making Hinata grunt a little and whine, he struggled against Komaeda's grip but it was too strong. His whole body twitched underneath Komaeda, making Komaeda freeze and lift his head up.

Everyone stared at Hinata with wide eyes.

"Were you just getting turned on by this situation?" Soda questioned with wide eyes. 

Hinata froze in pure embarrassment.

All of the guys started laughing like crazy, making him blush darkly. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" He shouted, but they continued to laugh.

Komaeda laughed hard as he got off Hinata, which allowed him to sit up. Once Hinata sat up he rammed his head into Komaeda's chest and tried to hide himself in his jacket, which just made them all laugh harder.

"I'd like to buy a copy of that recording." Hanamura drooled, blushing hard.

"HELL NO!" Hinata shouted, trying to grab it. Soda smirked and tossed it to Kuzuryu. Hinata tried to grab it from him so he threw it to Tanaka, who tossed it into the air.

Komaeda grabbed it with a smirk. "Thanks."

Soda sighed sadly. "Aw man, come onnn we could make so much money!"

Hinata groaned. Why were these people his friends?...

"I think this rightfully belongs to me and Hinata. We're not gonna sell it to a bunch of girls." Komaeda snapped lightly.

"...Welp, at least we've confirmed he's the one on top." Soda shrugged. The others nodded.

Hinata almost told them no, but then he decided it wasn't even worth it.

Hinata glanced up at Komaeda, Komaeda smiled at him and wrapped his arm around Hinata's neck.

...Damn.

Maybe he was the bottom.


End file.
